Recent studies on trade promotion spending effectiveness in the consumer products industry have indicated that consumer products companies spend more than $25 Billion on trade promotion and much of this spending is very inefficient. This inefficiency is due to manufacturers' lack of promotion strategy, purpose, and objectives; their poor visibility into post-event performance; their inadequate processes, systems, and data; and the fact that they often misunderstand the true costs of promotion.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system to guide a manufacturer's decisions related to trade promotion.